Fiction
}} fiction（フィクション）は高岡亜衣の3枚目のアルバム。 批評 CDジャーナルは「生ギターの感触をうまく活かしたAOR調の上品な音作りはさすが。コクは特に感じられないものの、さわやかさは最上級のワインみたいな印象」と評した高岡亜衣／fiction CDジャーナル。 収録曲 全作曲:高岡亜衣 #こいはなび #:作詞・作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：本間昭光（ストリングスアレンジ：池田大介） #LIAR #:作詞・作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：本間昭光 #To Beat The Blues #:作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：大賀好修 #Summer Flooding #:作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：小林哲 #Baby one more smile #:作詞・作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：高岡亜衣・徳永暁人 #ごめんね、今でも好きで居ます #:作詞・作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：小林哲 #最後のプレゼント #:作詞：秋元康　作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：大賀好修 #Never to Return #:作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：大賀好修 #心をつないで #:作詞・作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：高岡亜衣・Ikoman #サラッサ・サラササ #:作詞・編曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：高岡亜衣・Ikoman #夏のある日に #:作詞：AZUKI 七　作曲：高岡亜衣　編曲：徳永暁人 #千年続く愛 #:作詞・作詞：高岡亜衣　編曲：高岡亜衣・小林哲 参加ミュージシャン ;こいはなび :Keyboads:AKIMITSU HONMA :E.Guitar:TAKASHI MASUZAKI from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :Bass:KOICHI TERASAWA :Drums:SOUL TOUL :Strings Section:MASATSUGU SHINOZAKI Strings :Chorus:YUICHI IKUSAWA ;LIAR :Keyboads:AKIMITSU HONMA :E.Guitar:SHINJI TAGAWA from DEEN (by the courtesy of BMG JAPAN) :Bass:KOICHI TERASAWA :Drums:JUN AOYAMA :Chorus:SHINICHIRO OHTA from doa, AI TAKAOKA ;To Beat The Blues :E.Guitar, Programming:YOSHINOBU OHGA :Bass:NORIO SAKAI :Drums:JUN AOYAMA :Chorus:YUICHI IKUSAWA ;Summer Flooding :Synthesizer:SATORU KOBAYASHI :E.Guitar:TAKASHI MASUZAKI from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :Bass:NORIO SAKAI :Drums:JUN AOYAMA :A.Guitar:AI TAKAOKA ;Baby one more smile :Bass:AKIHITO TOKUNAGA from doa :E.Guitar:RYOICHI TERASHIMA :Drums:JUN AOYAMA :A.Guitar, Keyboads, Chorus:AI TAKAOKA ;ごめんね、今でも好きで居ます :Synthesizer:SATORU KOBAYASHI :E.Guitar:TAKASHI MASUZAKI from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :Bass:NORIO SAKAI :Drums:JUN AOYAMA :Chorus:YUICHI IKUSAWA ;最後のプレゼント :E.Guitar, Programming:YOSHINOBU OHGA :Bass:NORIO SAKAI :Drums:JUN AOYAMA :Piano:AKIRA ONOZUKA from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) ;Never to Return :E.Guitar, Programming:YOSHINOBU OHGA :Bass:NORIO SAKAI :Drums:JUN AOYAMA ;心をつないで :E.Guitar, Bass, Keyboads:Ikoman :Drums:TETSUYA KAJIWARA :A.Guitar:AI TAKAOKA ;サラッサ・サラササ :Bass & Chorus:TOKIE :Drums:TETSUYA KAJIWARA :Chorus:Ikoman, YUICHI IKUSAWA :A.Guitar, Chorus:AI TAKAOKA ;夏のある日に :Bass, Programming:AKIHITO TOKUNAGA :E.Guitar:SHINJI TAGAWA from DEEN (by the courtesy of BMG JAPAN) :Drums:SOUL TOUL :Sax:KAZUKI KATSUTA from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) ;千年続く愛 :Synthesizer:SATORU KOBAYASHI :E.Guitar:TAKASHI MASUZKAKI from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :Bass:NORIO SAKAI :Drums:SOUL TOUL :Piano:AKIRA ONOZUKA from DIMENSION (by the courtesy of ZAIN RECORDS) :A.Guitar:AI TAKAOKA クレジット : Producer:Daikoh Nagato (FM SHIGA) : Executive Producer:Keiki Chikami (BOX CORPORATION) : Supervisor:Toshinori Masuda (Being) : All Songs Directed by Ryoichi Terashima (ZAIN PRODUCTS) :　except on M8 : M8,11 Directed by Shinji Takashima (Being) : Recorded by Aki Morimoto, Katsuyuki Yoshimatsu / (GIZA studio), :　Tomoko Nozaki (Being) : Recorded at RED WAY studio, BLUE WAY studio, :　GREEN WAY studio, GIZA HILLS STUDIO, :　GARDENIA STUDIO, VOX RECORDERS, POWER HOUSE STUDIO : All Songs Mixed by Tomoko Nozaki (Being) except on M8,11 : M8,11 Mixed by Aki Morimoto (GIZA studio) : Mastered by Masahiro Shimada (Being) : Mastered at BIRDMAN MASTERING ROOM : Art Direction:Be Planning : Design:Yasuho Asahi, Yoshimi Shigemura / (Be Planning) : Photographer:Nagisa Yamaguchi (GIZA studio) : A&R:Emi Akuzawa (relations), Hideaki Magarite (GIZA studio) : Media Promotion:Tsuyoshi Matsubara (Being) : Sales Promotion:Shinya Nogami, Hiroki Sasaki / (Being) : Artist Coordination:Yukari Amano, Tomoyuki Warashina / (ZET) : Official Website Design:Daisuke Kitamori, Kaori Hikichi / (ZET) ]:Label Management:Yumiko Shinomiya (GIZA studio) : Management Office:BOX CORPORATION : Artist Management:Takashi Mizuki (BOX CORPORATION) : Special Thanks to: : SL こいはなび : CBC : CBC Creation : Mihana Kashii (erg) : Maiko Aoki, Junko Morisaki / (DUALism) : SL ごめんね、今でも好きで居ます : Ryo Haraguchi, Atsushi Hida / (ark music) : Ai Morise : Akihiko Takano, Tadashi Ishihara, Kaori Jyahana / (C-FACTORY) : Hiroshi Terao, Shoko Tada, Kohei Katsurahara / (GIZA studio) : Kenji Niitsu (ZAIN PRODUCTS) : Masayuki Nomura (Being) : Yoshiyuki Nakano, Ai Kudou / (BOX CORPORATION) : Yutaka Imamura (ZAIN ARTISTS) : & all the staff :＜in alphabetical order＞ : Special Thanks to: : 私が愛する全ての人達、私の音楽を支えてくれる全ての人達、 : 家族と友達と応援してくれるファンのみんな 脚注 関連項目 *2008年の音楽 *ビーイング Category:高岡亜衣のアルバム Category:2008年のアルバム Category:コンセプト・アルバム Category:長戸大幸プロデュースのアルバム